


The Art of Decay (Kings AU)

by SimplySyra



Series: Blood on Gold Kings [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySyra/pseuds/SimplySyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Maker and the Mad King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Decay (Kings AU)

"Wrong! It's all wrong!" Beneath the merciless blue sky that shone bright upon the Court of Games, the Mad One raged and roared, pacing like a mindsick beast. Clenched fists shook, splinters pushing deeply yet unheeded into his cold hard palms. He did not bleed. He had not bled in an age beyond mortal time.

The World Maker's laugh rang brilliant and white like hell made of stars. "You are skilled in many ways, little mad one, but creation has always been your weakest point. It is your curse."

The Mad King rounded on him, face a frozen mask of fury as his hands clawed at his chest. The black silken threads ripped apart beneath the onslaught, revealing the warped and blackened hole where his heart had been.

"This is my curse! Never dying, ever agony! And it shall be your undoing, Maker!"

The Maker seemed to shrug, figure shimmering and dancing like sunlight on water. Deft hands formed intricate patterns among the invisible threads that formed his Dream as he built. "Your curse is that your glory must always be stolen. You will never wear any crown but that picked off the corpses of your enemies."

He watched quietly as the other's head hung, overcome by the weight of endless nights spent sleepless and suffering. Then the galaxies in his eyes flickered with the echo of some soft emotion.  
  
"You are strong, though, and so very clever. None will ever fathom your mind. And that is why you deserve to be here. That is why you deserve the name King."


End file.
